Craziness
by Takeru Kitty Coconut
Summary: Wow. I can't even describe what even inspired me to write this......
1. Chapter 1

A Crazy Beginning

The digi-destined were walking through the forest, while calmly --

TAI -- Calmly!? Since when do we ever do anything calmly? What happened to all the evil digimon who jump out at us every five minutes?

AUTHOR -- Excuse me, but whose story do you think this is? If I wanted evil digimon to jump out at you, that would mean I'd have to make up a fight -- and I'm really not in the mood.

SORA -- Well, you can't be that good at writing digimon stories if you're never in the mood for fight scenes.

AUTHOR -- Hmm. Maybe I'll have a big, emotional scene where you declare your unending love -- for Joe!

SORA -- Never mind, 'calmly' will be fine!

JOE -- Hey, what's wrong with being in love with me?

SORA -- Er...uh...(looks away)

TAI -- You're annoying, that's what!

JOE -- Well, who is it who's always doing stupid things that get us into trouble?

TAI -- I provide adventure, OK?

AUTHOR -- OK, just shut up! I want a nice, quiet story -- no fights, no arguments...

IZZY -- She's writing a romance!

EVERYONE -- AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

SORA -- Every time somebody writes one of these stories, I'm either paired off with Tai or Matt. Don't you people have any imagination? How do you know I'm not in love with -- oh -- Izzy, maybe!

IZZY (looking panicked) -- You're not, are you?

SORA -- Of course not, but at least it'd add a little variety. And I'm not in love with Matt! (gags)

MATT -- Hey, what's wrong with me?

SORA -- Well, nothing, but you're not exactly my type.

AUTHOR -- So how about a story with you and Tai? Or do you not like him either?

SORA (turns red) -- None of your gosh-darn business!

TK -- She does! Look at that blush!

AUTHOR -- Maybe I shoud write a story about TK and Kari...

TK -- Right, I'm shutting up now!

TAI -- You know, I'm only about 11 years old. What makes you think I'm even interested in girls yet?

AUTHOR -- You mean you're not? Not even Sora?

TAI (turns red) -- None of your gosh-darn business!

(TK looks ready to start laughing hysterically)

MIMI -- And what's all this stuff about me with Izzy and Joe? Isn't one of them enough? How come I'm stuck with two?

IZZY and JOE -- Hey!

MIMI -- Well, what if I don't like smart guys? What if I wanted to go out with someone like Tai?

TAI -- Was that an insult?

IZZY -- You know, I'm even younger than Tai. Why would I want a girlfriend?

AUTHOR -- You mean you don't like Mimi?

IZZY -- We-ell, no offense, but...

MIMI -- WHAT!? How dare you! Everyone's supposed to like me!

TAI -- I don't.

MIMI -- You don't count. You're in love with Sora!

TAI -- I am not!

MIMI -- Yes you are! Sheesh, you must be dumb if you can't even figure that out. Eight-year-olds who watch this show can even guess it!

KARI -- Hey, what's wrong with eight-year-olds?

TK -- Yeah, we're people too! I can't believe you thought we were dumber than Tai!

TAI -- Hey!

TK -- Well, at least we knew you were in love with Sora!

TAI -- You can't know I'm in love with Sora! Unless it's true, you can't know it, and it's not true, so how can you say you know it's true, especially since it isn't true, because -- (suddenly stops and looks confused) -- because -- because -- darn it!

MATT -- Well, they were right about your intelligence level.

TAI -- Hey!

AUTHOR (to Sora) -- What do you see in that guy?

SORA -- He has his moments.

AUTHOR -- Well, at least he's sorta cute.

MATT -- Yeah, but I'm cuter.

AUTHOR -- Kinda skinny though, aren't you?

MATT -- What are you talking about? I'm totally buff! Just ask any one of those girls out there who want to go out with me!

MIMI -- Hate to break it to you, but I think they like you DESPITE your scrawniness.

MATT -- I am not scrawny! Just watch! (attempts to flex)

AUTHOR -- Yeah, that's why Tai always beats you up, huh?

MATT -- He does not! I could kick his a$$ any time!

TAI -- Yeah right!

AUTHOR -- Plus, you can be pretty nasty sometimes. You're always picking fights with Tai.

MATT -- His ego's bigger than his hair.

SORA -- Yeah, and yours is bigger than the state of Arizona! 'I'm totally buff'! Give me a break!

MATT -- You're just mad because I can out-think your boyfriend!

SORA -- Like that's an enormous accomplishment.

TAI -- Hey!

MIMI -- Excuse me, but this conversation has spent half a page being not about me! That's criminal, OK?

MATT -- Speaking of massive egos...

MIMI -- Hey, at least I'm beautiful, twig-boy!

MATT (sarcastically) -- That was a good one. I can't believe some people paired us together!

SORA -- But you two are so cute together! You fight like an old married couple!

MATT and MIMI -- We do not!

IZZY -- Whew! At least that means I'm off the hook!

MIMI -- Why you unappreciative little creep! How dare you!

IZZY -- I told you, I'm not interested in girls. I think I'll go play computer games with Tentomon.

TENTOMON -- How can I play? I don't have any fingers to work the controls!

GATOMON -- I do!

IZZY -- Forget it! You'll scratch up my computer! I'll let you play just as soon as Kari has you declawed!

AUTHOR -- This is just getting ridiculous! OK, we're all going to do things my way! I'll have Sora pining away for Tai, who's just too thick to notice, and Matt and Joe will be fighting over Mimi. That's never been done before.

MATT -- I haven't got anything against Joe! How come I have to fight him?

AUTHOR -- Because both of you are in love with Mimi!

MATT -- That's dumb.

JOE -- Yeah, no kidding. I wouldn't last two minutes in a fight with Matt.

MIMI -- Besides, I don't want either of them.

AUTHOR -- Well, who do you want?

MIMI -- Nick Carter! He's dreamy!

AUTHOR -- Ugh! Besides, he's not on digimon!

MIMI -- So add him in! It's your story, isn't it?

SORA -- Yeah, and what's the deal with me 'pining' over Tai? That's just plain wimpy! I don't get miserable just because some dumb guy doesn't notice me!

TAI -- Yeah, and besides, then I'd probably never like her because she'd be pathetic! I like her for herself!

SORA -- You do?

TAI (coughs nervously) -- Uh, excuse us for a minute.

(Tai and Sora duck off together somewhere)

MATT -- Your plan flopped. I think he did notice her.

AUTHOR -- I've had it with you guys! I'm going back to Star Wars stories! At least the characters there don't argue with me!

OBI-WAN -- Wanna bet?

THE END (I hope...) 


	2. Chapter 2

A Crazy Continuation

It was a dark and stormy night in the digi-world, when --

SORA -- Oh puh-lease! 'A dark and stormy night'? How overdone is that?

AUTHOR -- Well, I have to open the story up somehow! I thought you guys didn't like 'calm' stuff!

JOE -- We don't, but that doesn't mean you have to revert to the old, worn-out horror phase. What's going to happen next, 'Agumon meets Dracula'?

All of a sudden, Dracula leaped out and attacked Joe.

JOE -- OK, OK, I'll stop complaining!

TAI -- What kind of story is this, anyway?

AUTHOR -- Hmm, let's see. I thought I'd do a drama. Maybe an evil digimon will capture Mimi because he wants to force her to marry him, while meanwhile, Tai is madly in love with Sora but she's uncertain of her feelings for him, so --

MIMI -- Excuse me? An evil digimon wants to marry me? What the heck is that? Besides, if anything like that ever happened, I'd knock him into the next century!

IZZY -- And who were you expecting to rescue her, anyway?

AUTHOR -- You could do that! Then, in a touching scene with the enemy destroyed and Mimi safe in your arms, you could declare your undying love for --

IZZY -- Gag me! I don't think so!

MIMI -- Who says I can't rescue myself, anyway? What, do you think I'm a stupid little ditz who'd just sit in a tower, saying, 'Eek, this is horrible. Somebody save me'?

AUTHOR -- We-ell...

TAI -- Could all of you people please stop writing stories where I'm a pathetic, love-struck, babbling idiot? How come I'm always the one who's desperate for attention from someone who doesn't seem interested?

MATT -- Because when your mind is blank, any new kind of idea can be overwhelming.

TAI -- Hey!

AUTHOR -- Well, maybe I'll have Matt in love with Sora...

MATT and SORA -- NO!!!!

SORA -- If that was the case, I don't think I'd be uncertain. I'd know I wasn't interested.

MATT -- I'm way too cool to be 'madly in love'. Tai is the babbling idiot, not me.

TAI -- Hey!

AUTHOR -- If you're so cool, how come you're such a pain in the a$$ all the time?

MATT -- I am not a pain in the a$$!

TAI -- You attacked ME when we were in the middle of trying to save the world from evil digimon.

MATT -- YOU were being a pain in the a$$!

TAI -- How? By trying to defeat the evil guys?

AUTHOR -- That doesn't sound right. Why were you trying to fight someone who was on your side?

TAI -- A tree talked him into it.

AUTHOR -- A tree!?

MATT (defensively) -- It was a very convincing tree!

SORA -- Come on, Matt! You have to admitt, even Tai wouldn't be that stupid!

TAI -- Hey!

MATT (muttering) -- An evil guys must've switched our brains or something.

AUTHOR -- Excuses, excuses. You were a pain in the a$$.

IZZY -- Yeah, and then Mimi got all whiny and wouldn't come with us!

MIMI -- Hey, I had a good reason for that!

AUTHOR -- Which was...?

MIMI -- Um...I forget.

IZZY -- See? She's an idiot!

MIMI -- Shut up, you nerd! At least I'm not super-glued to a computer! Don't you have any real friends?

IZZY -- You mean friends with real brains, or people like you?

AUTHOR -- Now I want to do a Mimi and Izzy story! You guys are so cute together!

IZZY and MIMI -- NO!!!!

Izzy was always so shy when he was around Mimi. In his eyes, she just always seemed so beautiful. If only he could tell her how he felt. "Mimi," he would say, "when I'm near you, I just want to -- "

IZZY -- Puke! I just want to puke! Besides, there's no way of knowing if she's beautiful or not! One look her way and the pink blinds you!

MIMI -- You ignorant little twit! Pink is a beautiful color!

IZZY -- Yeah, maybe in the world of 'Fashion-Deprived Digimon Characters' it is!

Mimi looked over at Izzy and sighed. Why couldn't he pay attention to her? He was so smart and wonderful. All she wanted was for him to --

MIMI -- Jump off a bridge and land head-first on concrete! That would seriously make me happy!

AUTHOR -- Aww, you don't mean that.

MIMI -- Wanna bet?

AUTHOR -- Well, I can't make Izzy jump off a bridge. I like Izzy.

IZZY -- Then why are you torturing me like this?

AUTHOR -- All right, all right, I'll do a story about Mimi and Joe.

JOE -- Why are you dragging me into this?

AUTHOR -- Because Izzy won't cooperate. I need someone who'll go along with my story.

JOE -- Well, don't look at me. Sappy love stories are not my thing.

AUTHOR -- Hmm. OK, Mimi and Matt!

MATT -- Why are you even bothering to try?

MIMI -- Give it up, we're not interested. Why don't you go bug somebody else?

TK and Kari were --

TK -- Oh, don't even go there! We're way too young!

KARI -- Can we leave our relationship where it is, please? I'm not going to plant a big wet one on some guy who isn't even out of primary school yet!

TK -- Especially since she's not out of primary school yet either!

AUTHOR -- You people are all so frustrating! Fine, I won't do a TK and Kari story! Now, who's left...?

TAI -- Oh no! No way!

SORA -- We won't do it!

AUTHOR -- Oh really?

TAI -- You can't make us!

Tai stepped close to Sora and took her in his arms. "Oh Sora," he whispered breathlessly. "I love you."

SORA -- You do?

TAI -- It's a lie! She made me say it!

Sora sighed and gazed up into his eyes. "I love you too, Tai. I don't think I could live without you."

TAI -- Really?

SORA -- No! No! I didn't mean it! It wasn't me!

AUTHOR -- Oh, you're just being mean! That does it!

Agumon suddenly sneezed really loud, and all of the digi-destined were fried by his breath.

AGUMON -- Whoa, that can't be good. (shrugs) Ah well, life goes on.

Agumon then sidled over to Biyomon, raised his eyebrows and said, "So, what're you doing later?"

BIYOMON -- NOT going out with Agumon!

AGUMON -- Hey, who's writing this script anyway?

AUTHOR -- (groans) Not again!

THE END (Well, then again, maybe not) 


	3. Chapter 3

A Crazy Conclusion

The digi-destined were restored to life by ME -- because I am the author, and technically that makes me their God. Anyway --

IZZY: Hey, that's not a bad beginning! It must have taken lots of effort, considering who came up with it.

AUTHOR: Shut up, or I'll make you pay.

IZZY: Hah! That's a good one! How could you possibly --

Izzy broke down and started crying. "Oh Mimi!" he sobbed. "How could you forsake me like this? I'm so desperately, tragically in love with -- "

IZZY: OK, OK, I'll be good!

AUTHOR: Aww, I was just getting to the best part!

MIMI: Best part for who? Not us.

AUTHOR: But it makes such a good story...

KARI: None of these stories are good! You need to feature me and TK more!

TK: Yeah, come on!

AUTHOR (shrugs): If you really want me to.

TK smiled shyly, and moved a little closer to Kari. "I think you're great!" he said, blushing. "Maybe we could -- "

KARI: No, not that kind of story!

TK: No kidding, that's dumb! Make it a good story!

AUTHOR: See, this is why the story never focusses on you.

AGUMON: Well, it focusses on them more than it does us!

GABUMON: Yeah, no kidding. What are we supposed to be doing while all of this happens, anyway?

GATOMON: Well, you were showing us how many shapes a harmonica can be warped into when heated.

MATT: What!?

GABUMON: Snitch!

PATAMON: Yeah, no kidding! You're not exactly all that innocent yourself. Who was it who shredded Sora's towel when she was taking a bath, hmm?

GATOMON: How was I supposed to know she was taking a bath?

TENTOMON: Well, according to some of the fan fiction authors, she takes a bath every five minutes or so.

PALMON: If anyone else says the phrase 'taking a bath', I'm going to sew their lips together!

SORA: And if there's another story where I'm -- (stops and looks nervously at Palmon) -- you-know-what, I'm going to kill the author!

TAI: Yeah, how many baths do you think she needs?

MATT: And how often can Tai "accidentally" find her during one?

TAI: Hey, those were accidents!

MATT: Suuuure they were!

TAI: Hey, at least I have a girlfriend! You're obviously not attractive enough!

MATT: Well, compared to you, I'm like the Brad Pitt of the digiworld!

TAI: I'm not sure that's a compliment.

SORA: Brad Pitt is ugly!

TK: Then what he said is true!

MATT: How could you!? You're supposed to be my brother!

TK: I was adopted.

IZZY: No, that was me!

JOE: Weren't you Tai's little sister?

KARI: That's me!

TAI: So whose parents got divorced?

MATT: Ours!

SORA: Didn't you have the mother who thought you hated her?

EVERYONE: That was you!

SORA: Oh yeah.

MATT: I think Tai is starting to rub off on you.

AUTHOR: You just wish that you were in Tai's place.

Matt got a strange feeling every time he looked at Sora. True, she was obviously interested only in Tai, but he couldn't help thinking how beautiful and wonderful she was. Oh, he thought, sighing, If only she could be all mine. If only I was more like Tai so she could love me instead. If only -- 

MATT: I could shoot myself in the head! And who the heck would ever believe that I'd want to be more like Tai?

TAI: Yeah! (appears to think about that) Hey, wait a second...!

MATT: See? I'm much to great and wonderful to want to be like Tai. I should have girls falling at my feet.

SORA: Yeah, I guess so, but would they be fainting because of the smell, or because the sight of your face horrified them?

MATT: Hey!

IZZY: Ha ha!

It was Mimi who Matt truly wanted -- but when he tried to get somewhere with her, Izzy flared up and came to attack Matt. "How dare you attempt to steal the dearest light of my heart!" he challenged passionately. "I shall fight to the death to defend my love and my -- "

IZZY: Right to protest! What the heck was that?

AUTHOR (shrugs): I don't know, but it sounded good, didn't it?

MATT, MIMI, and IZZY: NO!!!!!

AUTHOR: I think it's fun to pair Izzy off in romance novels!

IZZY (in a tormented voice): Why can't you all just leave me alone?

JOE (shrugs): That's the price of being popular.

IZZY: I'm not supposed to be popular! (wails) I WANT MY COMPUTER!!!!

TAI: What kind of stuff do you look up on that thing, anyway?

MATT: Porno sites, probably.

IZZY: Important stuff, like research and data.

MATT: Yeah sure, we know. (winks)

(Izzy buries his face in one hand)

AUTHOR: Oh, just leave Izzy alone! Where is his computer, anyway?

PALMON: Oh -- it's -- um... (burps) Excuse me! I mean, I don't know...

IZZY: OH MY GOD!!!! (falls to his knees) The world is coming to an end! A plant ate my computer!

TAI: Watch it, he's going crazy! Any minute now he'll leap up and start throttling people!

GOMAMON: But Palmon didn't eat your computer.

IZZY: She didn't? (sighs with relief) Oh, thank god. That takes a huge weight off my shoulders.

GOMAMON: Agumon fried it!

IZZY: I HATE THIS PLACE!!!!

AUTHOR: Oh, just be quiet! Sheesh! I'll get you a new computer, OK?

Izzy suddenly found a brand new, fully programmed laptop on the ground in front of him.

MATT: Wow! Now how about getting me a new harmonica?

AUTHOR: No way.

MATT: Why not?

AUTHOR: Getting Izzy a new computer reduced the noise pollution. Getting you a new harmonica would contribute to it.

MATT: Well, then maybe I'll just sing a song instead! (takes a deep breath)

Suddenly, there was a shiny new harmonica on the ground in front of Matt.

MATT: Are you making some kind of crack about my voice?

AUTHOR: Let me think -- yes!

MATT: Hey, I'm an awesome singer, OK? In fact... (brightens) ...I could be the next Brittany Spears! (strikes a pose)

KARI: Uh... (backs away)

TK: We're not really related, it's just a publicity stunt pulled by the writers.

GABUMON: You guys are all just intimidated by the presense of such great talent!

IZZY: No, I'm pretty sure that's not it.

MATT: You're all just jealous of my coolness.

TAI: Whatever 'coolness' you had, you just destroyed it.

SORA: But you'd make a great Brittany Spears!

MIMI (to the author): Well?

AUTHOR: Well what?

MIMI: This is where the big ending comes in, isn't it?

AUTHOR: Oh yeah. Uh...you're all big, annoying losers, and you should be shot.

IZZY (sarcastically) Oh, bravo.

AUTHOR: Do you want me to have you make out with Mimi?

MIMI: Hey, what did I do? This is seriously inhuman, and I don't think I have to take it! Why, -- (continues being annoying)

AUTHOR (over Mimi's voice): OK, um THE END! Hello, role credits or something...Help...

The End 


	4. Chapter 4

Continuing the Legacy of Craziness

The Digimon Emperor had conquered yet another area and so the new team of digi-destined had to --

DAVIS: I'd like to protest something!

AUTHOR: What!? You're not allowed to protest!

YOLEI: (screech-owl voice) HOW COME???? DON'T WE HAVE RIGHTS TOO!!??

(everyone checks their ears to make sure they still work)

AUTHOR: I meant, this is my fan fiction, and I can do what I want to you guys!

KARI: Yeah, but come on! Just about every fan fiction starts off by saying the Digimon Emperor conquered a new area! If the Digimon Emperor conquered that many areas, he'd be Lord and Master of the Digi-World, our world, and probably about 60 or 70 other worlds that we've never even heard of!

CODY: We're all hoping he takes over the Pokemon world and pisses them off the way he does us.

TK: And what do the fan fiction writers think that we'd be doing while all this was happening?

AUTHOR: Hmm, let's see. Well, you and Davis would be fighting over Kari -- you'd win, of course -- and Yolei --

DAVIS: Hey, wait a second! Who says he would win?

AUTHOR: Do you want a list of names, or should I just tell you the estimated number of TK and Kari fans?

DAVIS: (scowls) Everyone knows Kari loves me the best!

CODY: I didn't know that.

KARI: (rolls eyes) When Davis says 'everyone', he means the people who exist only in his mind.

CODY: Oh.

YOLEI: Everyone be quiet! I want to know what I'd be doing!

AUTHOR: Pining away because you can never win Ken's love.

YOLEI: WHAT!!!??? I'm not that pathetic!!!!

KEN: (shows up) Hey guys! I'm going to have to kill you all, OK?

YOLEI: Ooh, it's him! (throws herself at Ken's feet) Me first! Wow, what an honor! I get to be killed by Ken! (squeaks)

CODY: (shakes head) Sad.

TK: (really obvious wink at Kari) So, we're still doing what we said we'd be doing at the time we said we'd be doing it at, right?

DAVIS: (suspiciously) What's going on?

KARI: (really obvious wink back at TK) Oh, it's just this thing that isn't a date and doesn't involve the two of us going to see a movie later tonight.

DAVIS: Oh. (scratches head) OK.

CODY: (buries his face in his hands)

DAVIS: What's wrong with you?

CODY: Nothing. (sigh) I'm surrounded by idiots.

DAVIS: Hey! Was that an insult?

CODY: Yes.

DAVIS: Oh, good. (thinks about that for a minute) Hey, wait a second...

CODY: So what were you going to have me do in this story of yours?

AUTHOR: Hang around with Izzy and Joe and save everyone from doing stupid things and getting into big trouble.

EVERYONE BUT CODY: Hey!

AUTHOR: (sigh) Well, the stupid things would be mostly Davis...

DAVIS: What?

AUTHOR: Just act normal. It'll come to you.

DAVIS: I think you're trying to insult me.

TAI: (shows up) Don't worry, pal, you get used to it.

DAVIS: Hey Tai! Do you think Kari will go out with me?

TAI: (looks over to where Kari and TK are now making out) I dunno. (scratches head) Maybe you should ask her.

DAVIS: OK, I will! Kaaaaariiii! (walks over to Kari and TK) Will you go out with me?

KARI: No.

DAVIS: (big grin) OK.

CODY: Why are you smiling? She just turned you down.

DAVIS: No, no, see, I'm making real progress. She only said 'no'. Last time she said, 'no, get lost, jerk'.

CODY: I see.

DAVIS: So maybe next time she'll even say 'I don't think so'! (beams happily)

CODY: (looks around for help)

KEN: Can I ask a favor?

AUTHOR: What?

KEN: Well, you see, people always make me turn good! Why can't I just be evil?

AUTHOR: But we make you good because we like you!

KEN: But I like being evil! Besides, you already know I'm probably going to turn good on the show! Why do I have to do it in fanfiction, too? Why can't somebody just write a story where I kill everyone and then take over the world?

AUTHOR: Because then we'd have no one left to pair off in fan fictions.

KEN: Oh.

AUTHOR: Besides, a lot of people like to pair you off with Yolei! Isn't that great?

KEN: (winces)

YOLEI: I love those stories!!!! (high-pitched squeak)

KEN: (cringes) Can't I just die a horrible and lonely death because nobody loves me?

AUTHOR: Aw, come on. We like you too much to do that to you?

KEN: Considering what most of you are submitting me to, it doesn't seem that bad!

CODY: At least you don't have two crazy authors fighting over whose muse you are!

AUTHOR: Oh yeah, I should be letting Kyra and Iori no Miko know you're here, shouldn't I?

CODY: Do that, and I'll inspire one of them to write a story that pairs Yolei with TK and Kari with Davis.

TK, YOLEI, and KARI: NO!!!!!!

DAVIS: Hey, yeah!

AUTHOR: All right, fine! Not like I was really going to, anyway. I'll take pity on you.

CODY: Thank you.

KARI: Well, it's about time we took off, right TK? (really obvious wink)

TK: Yup, I, uh, gotta go home and do my math homework.

KARI: Yeah, me too. I have, er, science stuff and all.

DAVIS: But tomorrow is Saturday.

KARI: So we like to get our work done early! Bye! (takes off with TK)

DAVIS: Wow, they must really like to do homework.

OTHERS: (sigh)

AUTHOR: Well, I'm going to start work on a new story!

TAI: Ooh, I know what this one is about!

AUTHOR: I haven't decided yet.

TAI: Yeah, but I'm your muse. I'm supposed to handle stuff like this.

CODY: Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?

AUTHOR: Yup, I think I'll do everything we talked about in here, TK and Davis fight over Kari, Yolei and Ken get together in a sappy love scene...

KEN: (looks ill)

AUTHOR: ... and Cody ends up the inevitable winner of all and master of the world (with Izzy, of course, being master of the universe). What do you think?

CODY: I like it.

IZZY: So do I.

JOE: Since you're intending to make me co-master of the universe with Izzy, so do I.

KEN: I think it's the worst thing I've ever heard of.

YOLEI: (screech-owl voice) WHY DON'T I HAVE A BIGGER ROLE????

AUTHOR: (removes ear plugs) Does anyone else have an opinion?

DAVIS: (scratches head) I don't get it...

TAI: Just pretend you do. They'll never know the difference.

DAVIS: Wow, you're so smart, Tai!

TAI: Yeah, I know.

AUTHOR: (sigh)

The End 


End file.
